


What We Call Home

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: Neil finds himself volunteered to go with Nicky to Eden's. He thought it was a one time deal until he realizes that Nicky is homesick and needs the company. Still with his own reservations, Neil eventually decides to do something about Nicky's loneliness.





	What We Call Home

Neil wasn’t sure why he had accepted the invitation from Nicky of all people to go to Eden’s. Even after everything that had happened, when summer had approached Neil found himself still withdrawing from everyone out of habit. 

It was a bad habit, but one he was trying to kick day by day. 

As far as their teammates interactions Nicky still hung on the outside with Andrew and the rest of the monsters, but Neil hadn’t been bothered by it because that was how it had been since his arrival at Palmetto.

The situation had improved, but not enough for everyone to be okay with each other one hundred percent of the time. There were still arguments, and Kevin still opened his stupid mouth.

This meant tense standoffs were still a thing.

Neil couldn’t be bothered to stop them all the time, so he watched quietly as the upperclassmen went their separate ways and the monsters were left to their own devices.

This didn’t bother Neil and it didn’t bother the other monsters. 

But it bothered Nicky more than he was willing to admit. 

Nicky was always the one after everything they've been through that reached out to try and make peace between both groups. Sometimes Renee helped. 

He stood on the outside of the monsters reaching towards Allison, Dan, Renee, and Matt even when Andrew and the others had turned away and headed off in their own direction. Finally, he let his shoulders slump, let his hand drop, and turned to follow after his cousins and Kevin. 

Neil watched but didn’t interfere. Nicky needed to fight his own battles. Nothing was broken beyond repair. 

To be invited by Nicky to Eden’s Twilight when the other monsters weren’t going wasn’t normal. 

No, _nothing_ about this situation was normal. 

But, then again, Nicky had hooked his arm around Neil’s and held on for dear life when he had extended the invitation.

“I’m borrowing the Maserati from Andrew, but he doesn’t want to come! He said if I had someone come with me I could go. I need to get out and have some fun! We could stay at the house in Colombia and relax the entire weekend!” Nicky pleaded, refusing to dislodge himself from Neil. 

Why was this his problem? 

Neil shook his head, and looked to Aaron for help. The other twin just glared at him and turned away slowly. “No fucking way am I going.” 

Kevin frowned and folded his arms over his chest, “I’m not going. I have footage to watch of the new teammates we’re getting in the fall.” 

Andrew smiled that particularly syrupy sweet smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “If Kevin and Aaron won’t go, then it looks like you’re going to have to suck it up and go, Neil.” 

Of course Andrew would volunteer him to watch his older cousin. 

That was that. 

Boyfriend privileges dictated that if Andrew said he had to go, then Neil was bound to go. 

The look that Andrew had given him didn’t even have to convey the quiet message: _If something happens to him, I’ll rip out your spine and use it as a musical instrument._

Not even whatever it was between them would save him from Andrew if Nicky was hurt. Neil understood that inherently. They were family and Nicky was Andrew’s as much as Neil was Andrew’s. 

Neil hadn’t survived his father, Lola, Riko and the Moriyama’s just to end up getting his spine ripped out because Nicky couldn’t brawl and got his ass beat. But, then again, that’s why Neil was there wasn’t it?

“Neil! You can’t just stand there. Dance with me!” Nicky called out, jarring Neil from his thoughts as he grabbed Neil’s hand. He tugged Neil towards the dark and densely packed dance floor. 

Neil allowed himself to be pulled as he stumbled reluctantly after Nicky. 

The other was so energetic that it threw him off most of the time they interacted. Every time he was sure he was used to the energy Nicky had, Neil found himself thrown off balance in the face of the sheer enthusiasm with which he took to whatever he was doing. 

If only it was like that when he played Exy too. But, he had come a long way since Neil had joined.

Nicky dropped his hand and turned around, his arms landing on Neil’s shoulders. Nicky gave him a devil may care grin, “You’re good on the field, so let’s see how well you dance.” 

While Nicky led the dancing, Neil could do little more but wiggle his whole body in place. This made more than one patron stop and gawk at them. 

Neil felt the blood rush to his face. 

He hated standing out, and here he was standing out by dancing like absolute shit. 

As the music beat changed, Nicky crowded closer to Neil. The striker tried to match his movements. 

Colossal fail. 

Neil’s dancing was so bad that it had Nicky’s smile wavering, and then towards the end of the song Nicky couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

He tossed his head back and laughed. 

Nicky had all sorts of laughs.

Hemmick had laughed hard, grabbing his sides when Kevin had ended up with a face full of ice cream. That day Kevin had pushed Andrew enough to piss him off about his eating habits. The goalie had decided that Kevin needed to try the ice cream he kept bitching about. 

After that Kevin thought twice about bitching about the pint of ice cream in the freezer. 

Nicky had laughed nervously when Aaron and Andrew had gone toe to toe after one particularly hard therapy session with Bee. He had been ready to step in between them so no one died. Thankfully it hadn’t come to that. 

Nicky laughed quietly to himself when he was proud of something he had done for one of his cousin’s or another one of the foxes. 

But this laugh was different. 

It was pure, unfiltered, and bright. 

Neil stuttered and stopped in his already awkward movements and backed away. Nicky reached for him with one hand, rubbing at his eyes with the other, “Sorry Neil. It’s just that you look so awkward. Kind of like a flopping fish.” 

Neil frowned, “A flopping fish?” 

Now he was starting to look for an exit off the dance floor. Nicky drug his thumb underneath his right eye and shook his head, “I thought out of everyone of the foxes you would have a good shot at being a good dancing partner.” 

“Sorry to disappoint.” Neil grumbled as he looked around to see if he could find a place to sit down. He wanted to stop getting gawked at for his horrible dancing. 

Before he could cut and run, Nicky pressed his hands onto his shoulders to stop him from leaving. “Here. Do you mind if I-” Nicky motioned to Neil’s hips.

Neil paused and looked at Nicky’s hands. When they had met, Neil had been very uncomfortable with how handsy Nicky was. 

But, as Andrew and Neil explored the nothing between them, Nicky had noticed how they treated each other. Even Aaron had taken to asking for permission when in close quarters with Andrew. 

Nicky had followed suit. 

Most people outside the monsters were still very hands on with Neil, but he appreciated Andrew always asked. 

Now Nicky had asked and stood waiting for an answer. 

Neil paused for a second, considered where they were and the request, and nodded. 

Nicky held his hands between them, palms facing Neil, “Now I know that Andrew has claimed you as his _something_ , but ...I promise I just want to get you moving not so fish like.” 

Neil felt Nicky settle his hands on his hips as if Neil were made of glass, barely pressing at all. “Just like that, okay? Nothing else.” 

The music changed again, and Nicky looked over toward the DJ and then back at Neil. Through the heavy bass it was almost impossible to hear him. Nicky leaned forward and repeated himself closer to Neil’s ear. “Okay, so first. Listen to the beat. Hear it? This one is just getting started.” 

Neil cocked his head to the side, as he heard the bass settle in and the beat really kick off. Nicky’s head bobbed to the music as he counted to himself. Once he was sure, he started to move himself once more.

“One, two, three, four! One, two, three four!” With Nicky counting, he started to guide Neil’s hips with his hands back and forth in a semblance of something that Neil could only guess was a proper movement with the beat. 

Once he had given Neil a few beats of direction, Nicky pulled his hands away from Neil’s hips, replacing them back on shoulders. “Just like that! Good job Neil!” 

As they bounced back and forth in the haphazard rhythm that Nicky had set, Neil tried to remember the movements. When he felt confident that he wasn’t flopping like a dying fish anymore, Neil finally looked up to get Nicky’s feedback. 

Nicky had his eyes shut, head tossed back, and a grin on his lips as they danced. Neil had never seen that particular look on Nicky’s face before. It looked so different.

Something about it was freeing. 

Nicky was showing Neil something he wasn’t sure anyone else had the pleasure of seeing. 

Maybe Erik had seen the expression, but he wasn’t there at the moment. 

Neil was. 

It made something twist in Neil’s gut, flooding his chest with a weird warmth he couldn’t figure out. 

Neil was safe.

Nicky was happy and free here on the dance floor. 

It was another piece of the puzzle that Neil Josten was starting to piece together on what regular life could be. He was learning something about Nicky that possibly no one other than Erik knew or understood. 

Why Nicky was comfortable letting Neil in was still a mystery to the striker. 

After another song, Neil let Nicky pull him towards the bar. 

Roland greeted them with a smile and a wave, “Hey Neil. Hey Nicky!” 

“Hey! Here’s my favorite bartender!” Nicky crowed as he slid into a seat at the bar. Neil quietly sat down next to him, folding his arms onto the counter. He winced when he thought about the grime that was getting on the arm bands that Andrew had given him. 

He’d have to wash them when they got back to the house. 

Roland rolled his eyes and reached over to grab Nicky a beer, sliding it to him. Neil read the label: St. Pauli Girl. 

Nicky smiled at Neil and raised an eyebrow, “Something wrong?” 

Neil shook his head, “I didn’t take you for a beer kind of guy.” 

“This is my favorite when I do drink. Roland makes sure to have a six pack or two stocked for me because he loves me.” Nicky explained as he tapped his finger against the label. 

Neil stared at the label and rifled through what he knew about beer and shrugged. 

He had no idea about the brand. 

It’s not like Neil drank anyway, even with all his cards on the table. 

Nicky tipped the bottle back, chugging half of the bottle in one go. He set the bottle down afterward, brushing the back of his hand over his lips. 

Roland grinned. 

“Do you want a water like usual?” Roland asked him, breaking Neil from his examination of the beer bottle. Neil nodded and Roland turned around, grabbing a cup for him, filling it with ice then water. 

Nicky grinned, holding up the beer for Neil so he could get a closer look, “It’s a German Beer. You actually can’t get these in Germany, but then again it’s nice to just have something that reminds me of being there.” 

_Being with Erik and feeling at home._ Neil’s brain supplied helpfully. 

Roland put the glass in front of the Neil with a smile, “How’s Andrew?” 

“He’s fine.” Neil answered automatically.

Nicky laughed, “If you want any details about whatever is going on between them, you’ll never get them. I have been trying to fish that out of Neil and Andrew for ages. Since they haven’t murdered each other, I think that means that things are going okay.” 

“Thank God for that. Neil’s too pretty to be murdered.” Roland agreed solemnly. 

Neil tried to not be offended that they thought he would be the one to wind up murdered as he took a long drink of water from his glass. 

He wouldn’t even let his brain process that people thought he was pretty with all his scars. 

\-----

Neil had thought their visit together without the monsters to Eden’s Twilight would be a one time thing. 

But after the initial weekend at Eden’s, Neil found himself invited out again, again, and again. As each weekend loomed, Neil found himself in the presence of one Nicky Hemmick. 

The same Nicky Hemmick who looked at him, wrapping his arms around one of Neil’s. He looked up at Neil with wide eyes and whispered, “Please.” 

Neil would like to think he had a strong will, but when faced with Andrew’s quite stare and Nicky’s big wide eyes and hopeful small smile, how could Neil say no? 

So there he was again, in the darkness of the club, in the middle of the dancefloor, Nicky’s hands on his hips as he guided and taught him how to move. The strobe lights lit up the dancefloor ever so often, but for the most part it was dim and dark. He could feel the people pressing around him brushing against him as Nicky guided his movements. 

They stayed on the dancefloor most of the time, but Nicky was always conscious of how far Neil could push himself. Once they reached the limit, he would tug Neil to the bar to talk with Roland, he would drink his St. Pauli Girl, pay for the beer, and then they would go back to Nicky’s.

“You know Neil, I feel like we’ve really gotten to know each other.” Nicky talked at Neil. 

Neil turned to look at Nicky as he kept his eyes on the road. 

“Oh?” Neil answered. 

They knew almost nothing substantial about each other. 

However, Neil knew that St. Pauli Girl was Nicky’s poison of choice when he was out with Neil.  
Nicky never drank more than one beer during their nights out. 

When Andrew and the other monsters were around Nicky could be more free with his drinking. He had shot after shot, never a beer. But when it was just them, he behaved and had just one beer. 

“Yeah, you can tell a lot about a person from the way they move on the dancefloor, and what they drink.” Nicky continued on, a grin playing on his lips. 

“I don’t drink.” Neil answered. 

“I know. You don’t even drink when Andrew’s there.” Nicky sighed slumping back into the driver seat as he pulled into the driveway of the Monster’s house. 

Neil unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the car as Nicky killed the engine. 

“Neil, what would it take for you to relax a little when you’re with me?” Nicky asked him before Neil was able to shut the car door. 

Neil considered the question for a moment, “Who said I’m not relaxed?”

He shut the door before he could hear Nicky’s answer. He took out the key ring that held all the keys he had been given and opened the front door. He moved through the house, turning on the light, leaving the door slightly ajar for Nicky to come in behind him. 

\-----

“You know, sometimes I really miss him.” Nicky whispered into the quiet as he sat next to Neil on the couch. He tucked his feet under Neil’s thigh, and buried his face half into the top of his oversized hoodie. 

On nights like this sometimes they didn’t even make it to Eden’s Twilight. 

On nights like this Nicky normally stopped off at a small corner store before they got to Colombia. He bought a twelve pack of Bud Light with Lime and killed it before two A.M. 

The private part of Neil that liked being in quiet rejoiced. 

The other part felt a twinge of worry for the older man beside him. It threw off their routine, and made Neil wary of what might happen. 

He felt more responsible for Nicky on these nights. 

Neil had never signed up to be Nicky’s dance partner or his confessor, but here he was yet again on one of those rare nights. 

Erik was a topic that came up a lot, especially on the nights where Nicky grabbed onto Neil and pressed his body against his in the club. Sometimes Nicky held onto him far harder than Neil liked, and sometimes he kept his eyes closed, a frown etched on his features, as they danced in the darkness of the club, his thoughts thousands of miles away. 

Sometimes Nicky’s lips got way too close to Neil’s. 

Those nights Roland gave Nicky a glass of water instead of a beer. 

Those were tough nights. 

Andrew always knew when those nights were coming. 

He had stared at him when Neil had walked into his room after a particularly bad Saturday. “Your cousin almost kissed me.” 

He would invite Neil to follow him to the top of the building for a smoke, and Neil followed him faithfully. Once they had shared one cigarette between them, Andrew would stare out at the campus, pick up another cigarette and light it. 

After the second weekend in a row with a mopey Nicky, Andrew wordlessly beckoned Neil to the roof since the weekend was fast approaching. 

“He’s homesick.” Andrew would say to no one in particular. 

Certainly not to Neil. 

_Homesick for a person, not a place._

Neil thought to himself and how Andrew made him feel. 

Andrew was his home. 

Neil never answered him. 

He didn’t need to in order to understand the quiet conversation between them. 

_Be there for him._

To other people, Andrew came off as callous, cold, and unattentive to the needs of those around him. 

But Neil knew better. 

Andrew cared too deeply about those who were his and was so attentive that he had to shut that off in order to function sometimes. 

“What exactly does he want from me?” Neil asked quietly. 

He didn’t expect an answer, and Andrew sure as hell didn’t give him one. 

Before they went back inside, Andrew fished out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and shoved it into Neil’s chest. 

If Andrew’s fingers curled into his shirt and stayed a little longer than he should have let them, Neil wouldn’t say a word. Neil’s fingers brushed over the hand in his shirt, before he took the piece of paper. 

Andrew retreated back inside leaving him alone on the stairs. 

Neil doesn’t even need to study the paper to know what it was or who it belonged to. 

The quiet demand from Andrew was loud and clear. 

_Fix it._

Neil was already two steps ahead of him. 

The number was just another piece of the puzzle. 

\------

“Neil! My buddy, my dancing pal. How are you today?” Nicky asked as he plopped down next to Neil on the couch. 

Andrew shot him a look that had Nicky lowering his voice. “Sorry Andrew.” 

Andrew turned back to his t.v. program, mouth pursed around the spoon between his lips. He shifted and slid the pint of ice cream to his other thigh and away from Nicky as if guarding his sugar. 

Neil turned his attention and focused on Nicky’s bright and shining face. 

“I was wondering-” Nicky started. 

“If I would go with you to Eden’s Twilight this weekend?” Neil finished. 

Nicky’s face brightened, “Yes! Exactly. It’s the summer, so why waste it staying at home like a bump on a log like my cousins and Kevin?” 

Andrew’s eye twitched. 

Neil had to hide his amusement, which was as easy to do as lying was. Of course Andrew wouldn’t include himself in something that also included Kevin in the same group. It was a jab and it had found its mark. 

“So what do you say?” Nicky pressed. 

“Sure.” Neil shrugged and shifted his hip against Andrew’s. 

The goalie grunted and scooted away from Neil and towards the arm of the couch. Andrew dug his spoon into his double chocolate chip ice cream and took a large bite while staring straight at Neil. Neil grimaced and looked back to Nicky who had also been distracted by Andrews movements. 

“Great!” 

“But-” Neil turned his eyes towards Nicky. 

“But?” Nicky asked. 

“Andrew will be going with us.” Neil added. 

Nicky blinked and looked between them. Neil could feel Andrew’s eyes on him, but the didn’t object. Nicky cleared his throat, “Okay. We can work with that. I’m sure that Andrew needs a night out too.” 

With that, Nicky carefully removed himself from the couch, making a hasty retreat before Andrew either decided to murder Neil or Nicky because he was dragging Neil out, and by proxy, Andrew.

Andrew waited for the door to shut before he gave a careful look at Neil. “I’m going to kill you.” 

Neil shook his head and smiled. 

\-----

Every time they went to the club Nicky splurged on new clothes for Neil. That night was no different. Neil had been gifted a blue button up shirt that matched his eyes, and a black tank top to go underneath. Paired with a new pair of blue jeans, Neil shifted uncomfortably under Andrew’s gaze. 

“Hey, Andrew, tell Neil how cute he looks.” Nicky urged his cousin. 

Neil stood just a bit straighter as Andrew drug his eyes from the top of his head, to the shoes he wore. 

“Well?” Nicky prompted. 

“He doesn’t look horrible.” Andrew conceded. 

Nicky beamed and clapped his hand on Neil’s shoulder, “See! Even Andrew will have his eyes on you tonight. Maybe you can even get him to dance.” 

“Don’t wish for a miracle that will never come.” Neil shrugged. Nicky pouted, then recovered quickly grinning, “More dance time for me then!” 

“Are you both ready?” Nicky asked as he moved into the kitchen. 

“No.” Andrew answered. 

“Maybe.” Neil called out. 

Nicky sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead, taking a deep breath as he leaned against the counter top for just a second. Neil could see him standing in the kitchen his back to them. 

_Does he feel like a third wheel?_

Part of Neil felt a pang of something he still was trying to identify, but before he could he felt Andrew’s hand slip into his own for a second, and squeeze. The movement was just so that when Neil looked back at him, Andrew had already moved off and sat back down on the couch. 

“Andrew.” Neil murmured softly. 

He snorted and rolled his eyes, “What? It’s not like we’re getting that far anyway.” 

He wasn’t wrong. 

Not two minutes later, a knock rapped out in the room. 

Nicky turned around and looked at them, “Were we expecting someone else?” 

Neil shrugged, “Why don’t you answer the door and find out?” 

\-----

It had been a shitty day. 

School had been tough and all Nicky wanted to do was take Neil out to Eden’s and dance. Neil wasn’t Erik, but he was someone that wouldn’t ask questions and who out of obligation or something else didn’t protest when Nicky dragged him along. 

It kept Nicky honest. 

After all, nothing was going to happen. Even though the knife against his neck had been a long time ago, Nicky knew better than to touch Neil in a way that he didn’t want to be touched. 

From what he could tell, the only one with permission to explicitly touch him was Andrew. Andrew’s eyes had landed on Nicky once Neil had turned away that first time and he understood perfectly. 

_Don’t mess with what is mine._

No, the look of a sober Andrew was far scarier than the knife he had pressed against his neck once upon a time. 

When Neil had agreed and he had offered for Andrew to go Nicky felt that budding happiness simmer out. With Andrew there he had to guard himself a little more. Not because Andrew would use this against him, but he was wary about how he should treat Neil while they were together on the dance floor. 

Neil was always quieter, more thoughtful when he was around Andrew. Andrew was always calmer. Something softened around Neil, and it was something he and the other foxes had only seen for the first time in the hotel room when Andrew had crashed in with Wymack in tow. He had been so agitated, but had dialed it down to look at Neil. 

It was hard to break into that. 

Just like no one else could break between Erik and himself. 

Seeing the duo out in the living room and struck a chord inside him that made him _ache_. 

When Andrew had started his mouthiness and Neil had pulled away into that quiet place, that _comfortable_ place, Nicky had to step out into the kitchen and collect himself. 

_Maybe I should have a beer tonight. If Roland will let me. He might pity me and I might get what I want for once._

But he knew that with Andrew there, and Roland’s constant vigilance that he wouldn’t be getting a beer tonight. Maybe a few shots, but definitely no beer. After all, he tended to show himself more when he drank beer. 

Shots were a different beast of a different color. 

After he had taken a few moments to himself, Nicky plastered a smile on his face and walked into the living room. When there had been a knock on the door, Nicky stopped. It was hard to keep the smile and the enthusiasm up as he approached the door. 

“Aaron and Kevin decided to come? Do you think they stole Matt’s truck or something?” Nicky teased. 

There was no way it was Aaron and Kevin. 

Nicky knew that, so he had no idea who was on the other side of the door. He didn’t have to wonder too long as he pulled the door open. 

\------

Neil watched from the side as Nicky opened the door. Standing there behind the screen door was a man he had never met before, but had heard plenty about.

Nicky took a step back, letting go of the door knob. Both of his hands slapped over his mouth as he took another step back. Neil could barely hear the soft wavering in Nicky’s voice, “Erik.” 

Andrew watched, his chin propped up on his knuckles as he leaned against the arm of the couch. Of course he looked bored at the prospect of the reunion in front of him. Neil turned and smiled slightly as he offered his hand to Andrew. Andrew didn’t look at him as he twined their fingers together, letting their entwined hands rest between them on the couch cushion. 

“I-” 

“What are you doing here?” Nicky asked quietly. 

“Your friend Neil called me. He told me you were homesick and insisted I come to see you.” Erik smiled and stepped inside, letting the screen door slam shut after him. 

Nicky turned and looked at Neil, “Neil- why did you?” 

Neil shrugged, “You’re welcome.” 

Nicky’s mouth worked open and shut as he turned and pointed an accusing finger at Andrew, “You too-?” 

“Thank you.” Erik tugged off the beanie he had freeing his shaggy blond hair, a small polite smile on his lips. 

“You’re welcome.” Neil said, contrite as he watched Nicky. Nicky reached out, his fingers gripping into the navy blue jacket that Erik wore. 

Andrew rolled his eyes and stood up, “I’m sure you have better things to do than try to bitch at us. Tick tock goes the clock Nicky. Don’t waste Erik’s vacation by standing in the living room.” 

Nicky looked to Erik, and Erik smiled at his lover and cocked his head to the side. “Why don’t you fill me in on everything you’ve been up to?” 

Neil had never seen Nicky look happier, though it was a quiet happiness that he hadn’t been expecting. Without missing a beat, Nicky nodded towards the kitchen, “You must be tired, let me make you some coffee and we can talk.” 

“That sounds good.” Erik’s smile widened as he and Nicky left the living room for the kitchen. 

Neil watched as Nicky led his lover into the kitchen. Andrew wandered over to the door and shut and locked it up. Neil watched him too. 

“Staring.” Andrew chided softly. 

“Does that mean we get a quiet night in? Do you think we can catch a replay of the game I missed earlier?” Neil asked hopefully as he unbuttoned the blue shirt and relaxed into the couch. 

Andrew stopped, thought about it quietly, and then turned on the television. “Not even getting ready for bed? Junkie.” 

Neil just smiled and patted the couch beside him as Andrew settled down next to him. 

Neil liked to watch the people around him. That was how he had come to know what he needed to. Nicky had needed to see Erik and he had been more than happy to bridge that connection because Nicky needed him to. But now, Nicky was where his most important person was, and hopefully a good talk with Erik would help smooth over those feelings, at least for a while. 

For now, he would let the lovers talk and reconnect, and he would be the one Nicky could count on the rest of the time to have his back and guide him back to the person he called his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this sitting in my finished work section in my docs for a while. I really enjoyed writing this, and hopefully soon I will have some more written for this incredible series. If you liked this story leave a comment or kudos. Thanks!


End file.
